bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwin (BZPRPG)
Profile: Dwin is an Academy created Toa of Fire. He was originally created outside of destiny using the Nui stone. He participated in most of the major battles of the Academy and eventually led the Ta-metru Rebellion. He is a prominent member of the Kin and is the head General of the Ta-metru Guard under the Old Guard. Dwin is most capable in his sword fighting skills and other physical disciplines. His element is his next strongest power. He can shapeshift, but he does not use that power very much anymore. History: Dwin lived on Metru Nui for a few years prior to the Academy's rise. He was the leader of the Old Guard and was very offensive in his smuggling tactics. He was known to be almost ruthless in pursuing the best deals and cutting out those who wished to intervene with the Old Guard's trade routes. Dwin came to the Academy due to this (taken from TA topic): "Dwin was in the Foundry of Ta-metru. He was working on a Kanohi Hau. He thought to himself, "This will be my mask some day instead of this lousy Matatu." He looked over at his best friend, Yorok, who was hard at work making tools for Po-metru. All of a sudden, one of the floating carts carrying molten protodermis broke loose. He fell on Yorok instantly melting him. All that was left was his mask. Dwin reached out and grabbed it. It was scalding hot, but he still held it. It burned his hands and chest but he clutched it tighter. His best friend was gone. He looked at the mask. It was a Kanohi Kakama. Zyrul appeared right then, saying, "What an unfortunate accident, but I may be able to help you stop those kinds of freak accidents. Come join me at my Academy and become a Toa through a miraculous process called Toa Metamorphosis." Dwin looked at him and nodded. He carried the mask away vowing never to lose it. " Academy Page 32 Dwin trained hard and fast attempting to be the best toa ever. He wanted to prove himself so badly. Several months after his coming to the Academy, he suffered an accident. "Dwin had been at the Academy for a year now and he had been offered a chance to head back to Ta-metru and get his things. He was on his way there when somebody yelled, "Look out!" Dwin jumped forward but that was exactly where what was falling was falling. It was energized protodermis. It swept over him. Dwin felt so alive. As soon as all the protodermis was off of him, he passed out. He awoke a few minutes later. His whole body was silvery gray and he felt strange. He continued the walk to his house in silence. "Why wasn't I killed?" Dwin thought. "I thought energized protodermis kills you unless it is your destiny." He made it to his house and gathered his things. On the way back to the Academy, he was attacked by a Nui-rama. It dropped rocks on him and there was no way to hit it back. He soon felt the urge to turn into a Nui-rama and push that pesky rahi out of the sky. All of a sudden, it happened. He was a nui-rama and he was pushing the rahi out of the sky. He flew back to the Academy amazed at his new powers." Academy Page 55 Dwin continued on to become slowly more rebellious towards the Academy as his hate for Zyrul grew. Zyrul took advantage of him in a moment of loss to recruit him. This led to Dwin suffering from anger control issues later on that. He was in many of the prominent Academy battles. Dwin's Bloodbranding Dwin led the Ta-metru Rebellion ( First post of the Rebellion ) and was soundly defeated by Zyrul's forces but gave them a good fight. He was captured and taken to the Academy where the essence of Lerahk's poison (that had been passed down from Tahu.) took control. Saeras arrived and burnt the poison from his system. They were all reunited on Kin Islet where a base was being built. Dwin found a Visorak nest. A battle was wrought between them but it ended with Phobos negotiating a peace with them as long as they protected the islet. Then came the Elementa hunts. Dwin helped to capture the Metallia. Then Verak of the BoD came to Metru Nui and met Dwin, thinking it was his friend Dwin from Terros Nui. Dwin shortly after journeyed to Terros Nui and confronted the other Dwin.( Beginning post of that battle ) They both blacked out and the Great Master fused the two lifetimes into one body with Metru Nui Dwin being the stronger side. He returned to Metru Nui where he aided in battle against the Lectria. He then returned to the Islet only to be confronted by Supersonic, the Titan assassin. This is where he learned to control Elemental Metamorphosis. Dwin since then has been active primarily on Metru Nui as the BoD collapsed. His principal enemies are now the The United Shadow as the Academy has grown quiet. Related Links: Drack (BZPRPG) Tarkar (BZPRPG) Shadaka (BZPRPG) Forak (BZPRPG) Minotar (BZPRPG) Grego (BZPRPG) Coalition of Charity (BZPRPG) Kin (BZPRPG) The Old Guard (BZPRPG) Category: Toa (BZPRPG)